disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mushu/Gallery
Images of Mushu from Mulan, its sequel and other appearances. Promotional Mushu Stock Art.png Mushu character.png Mushu .jpg mushu1.png Mulanmushuar.png Mulan 11.jpg Mulan dvd.jpg Mulan2DVD.jpg Stock Art Clipmushu3.gif clipmushuentrance.gif clipmushu4.gif clipmushugong.gif clipmushugong2.gif clipgong3.gif clipmush.gif clipmushu2.gif clipmushusmoke.gif mushufire.gif clipmushurock.gif clipmushusnow.gif clipmushusword.gif clipsledm.gif Concept Art Mushu model sheet.png|Mushu Model Sheet Mushu expressions model sheet by tombancroft-d4e3nxz.jpg|A Mushu expressions model sheet drawn by Tom Bancroft. Praying Mushu Concept Art.jpg Mulan Funko Pop figures .jpg|Concept art for Mulan Funko Pop figures. Mulan - Early Concept of Mushu by Hans Bacher.jpg|Early concept and clean up sketch by Hans Bacher. Mulan - Early Mushu Concept Sketch by Harald Siepermann - 1.jpg|Early conceptual sketch of Mushu with a tree stump by Harald Siepermann. Mulan - Early Mushu Concept Sketch by Harald Siepermann - 2.jpg Mulan - Early Mushu Concept Sketch by Harald Siepermann - 3.jpg Mulan - Early Mushu Concept Sketch by Harald Siepermann - 4.jpg Mulan - Early Mushu Concept Sketch by Harald Siepermann - 5.jpg Mulan - Early Mushu Concept Sketch by Harald Siepermann - 6.jpg Mulan - Early Mushu Concept Sketch by Harald Siepermann - 7.jpg Screenshots ''Mulan'' mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2331.jpg|The Great Ancestor summons Mushu. mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2333.jpg|Mushu comes to life mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2416.jpg|"I LIIIIIVE!" mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2356.jpg|"So, tell me what mortal needs my protection, Great Ancestor!" mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2393.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2426.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2448.jpg|"Mushu!" mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2487.jpg|Mushu reading the paper as the Ancestors argue. mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2515.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2540.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2596.jpg|"What? I'm a real dragon!" mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2630.jpg|"Just once chance. Is that too much too ask? I mean, it's not like it'll kill ya." mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2656.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2736.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2690.jpg|"Uh-oh!" mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2714.jpg|Mushu accidentally shatters the Great Stone Dragon mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2721.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2753.jpg|"Did I mention that I was the Great Stone Dragon?" Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2839.jpg|"Don't even worry about it! I will not lose face!" mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2843.jpg|"AAAH!" mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2850.jpg|"Ow! My elbow! Oh, oh, I know I twisted something." mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2796.jpg|"This is just great! Now what?" mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2868.jpg|"I'm doomed!" mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2876.jpg|"And all 'cause Miss Man decided to take her little drag show on the road!" mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2817.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2904.jpg|"Wait a minute! That's it! I'll make Mulan a war hero and they'll be begging me to come back to work!" mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2915.jpg|"That's the master plan! Oh, you've done it now, man!" mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2870.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2873.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-3126.jpg|"Did I hear someone ask for a miracle?" mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-3159.jpg|"C'mon, you gonna stay, you're gonna work!" mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-3238.jpg|"So, heed my word! 'Cause if the army finds out you're a girl..." mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-3177.jpg|"...the penalty is DEATH!" mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-3195.jpg|"I am the guardian of lost souls! I am the powerful the pleasurable..." mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-3271.jpg|"...the indestructible Mushu!" mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-3207.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-3215.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-3234.jpg|"Dragon, not lizard, I don't do that tongue thing." mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-3240.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-3267.jpg|Mushu with Khan Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-3254.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-3296.jpg|"Dishonor on you! Dishonor on your cow! Dis..." mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-3495.jpg|"CHICKEN BOY?! Say that to my face, ya limp noodle!" mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-3904.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4056.jpg|"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty!" mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4105.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4120.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4126.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4130.jpg|"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4148.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4170.jpg|"Wait! You forgot your sword! (sniffles) My little baby out to destroy people! mushufacepalm.jpg|Mushu facepalms at Mulan's disastrous training. mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4460.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4536.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4560.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4628.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4906.jpg|"This is not a good idea. What if somebody sees you?" mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4928.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4959.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4970.jpg|"We're DOOMED! There's a couple of things I know they're bound to notice!" mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-5111.jpg|"Bleech! What a nasty flavor!" Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-5232.jpg|"That was vile! You owe me big!" mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-5184.jpg|"Hey, don't look at me. I ain't biting no more butts." mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-5236.jpg|"This guy's messing with my plans!" mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-5324.jpg|"Yeah, sure. GO TO YOUR TENT!" mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-5341.jpg|"I think it's time we took this war to our own hands..." mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-5384.jpg MushuPlanning.jpg|Mushu had an idea mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-5399.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-5412.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-5543.jpg|"Pack your bags, Cri-kee! We're movin' out!" mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6215.jpg|Mushu accidentally launches a rocket, giving Shang's troops positions to the Huns (and pathetically tries to blame Cri-Kee for it). mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6260.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6285.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6289.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6318.jpg|"Oh sure, save the horse." mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6514.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6587.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6661.jpg|"You missed! How could you miss?! He was three feet in front of you!" mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6739.jpg|Mushu shield surfing to find Mulan mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6743.jpg|Mushu pulls out the head revealing it to be a Hun's mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6814.jpg|"Nope!" mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6758.jpg|"Man you are one lucky bug!" mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6840.jpg|"Oh, nice. You can sit by me!" mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6843.jpg|Mushu and Cri-Kee scream in terror to see the avalanche is heading right for a cliff! mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6977.jpg|"I knew you could do it! You da man!" mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6981.jpg|"Well, sorta." mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-7146.jpg|With Mulan's gender exposed, Mushu gasps in horror as Chi-Fu orders Shang to kill her as penalty. mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-7327.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-7436.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-7488.jpg|"WHAT?! Whaddya mean you're not lucky?! You...lied to me?" mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-7723.jpg|"Did you see those Huns?! They popped outta the snow...like daisies!" mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-7741.jpg|"Let's go kick some Hunny-buns!" mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-8396.jpg|"Now that's what I call Mongolian BBQ." Not a plan.jpg|"You don't have a plan?" Mushu Disguise.jpg|"Your worst nightmare!" Mushu (Ready for launch).jpg|"I am ready, baby!" mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-8789.jpg|"Light me!" Rocket is now ready for launch.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-8857.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-8871.jpg|"You are a lucky bug." mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-9070.jpg|"Our little baby's grown up and savin' China! You have a tissue?" mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-9509.jpg|"C'mon! Who did a good job?" mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-9597.jpg|Mushu screams in joy as he finally got his guardian job again. mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-9549.jpg|"Take it, Cri-Kee!" mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-9642.jpg|"Call out for egg rolls!" mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-9592.jpg|Mulan thanks Mushu for his help. mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-9672.jpg ''Mulan II'' Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-86.jpg|Mushu in Mulan II mushu in robe.jpg|Mushu gains his spot again. Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-166.jpg mushu in bathtup.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps_com-1073.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps_com-1089.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps_com-1103.jpg Mulan-II 06.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps_com-1158.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps_com-1204.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps_com-1228.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps_com-1318.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps_com-1328.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps_com-1335.jpg mushu with flowers.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps_com-1386.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps_com-1398.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps_com-1405.jpg mushu with glasses.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps_com-1414.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps_com-1441.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps_com-1464.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps_com-1480.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps_com-1485.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps_com-1493.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps_com-1494.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps_com-1495.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps_com-1515.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps_com-1533.jpg mushu crying.jpg|"Oh, that did it!" (sniffles) mushu (1).jpg mushu close-up.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps_com-1937.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-3615.jpg|Mushu gets squashed by Khan. Mushu-in-Mulan-II.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps_com-5467.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps_com-5477.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps_com-5513.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps_com-5551.jpg popcorn.jpg|"Oh, this is gonna be good!" mulan2-disneyscreencaps_com-5670.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps_com-6487.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps_com-6782.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps_com-6822.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps_com-6827.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps_com-6830.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps_com-6849.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps_com-6855.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps_com-6863.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps_com-6893.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-7177.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-8298.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-8382.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps com-8419.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps_com-8448.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps_com-8458.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-8490.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps_com-8497.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps_com-8505.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps_com-8568.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps_com-8595.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps_com-8601.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-8625.jpg ''House of Mouse Cri-Kee, Mushu and Mulan in the House of Mouse.png|Cri-Kee, Mushu and Mulan in ''House of Mouse Mushu and Cri-Kee in House of Mouse.jpg|Mushu and Cri-Kee (House of Mouse) Crikeehouseofmouse.png Dragon Maleficent in House of Mouse.png Mushuhouseofmouse3.png Mushuhouseofmouse5.png Video games ''Kingdom hearts'' series Mushu KH.png|Mushu as he appears in Kingdom Hearts Mushu kh.png|Mushu as he appears in Kingdom Hearts II Mushu from kh.png|Mushu with Sora in Kingdom Hearts KHII Mulan Mushu.jpg|Mushu with Mulan in Kingdom Hearts II Mushu (Art).png Daybreak Town New Years.png Miscellaneous EmojiBlitzMushu.png|Mushu's emoji for Disney Emoji Blitz. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Mulan.png|Mushu on the Lunar New Year app icon. Mushu Disney Magic Kingdoms Welcome Screen.jpg|Mushu in Disney Magic Kingdoms Merchandise mushuvinylmation.jpg Mulan - Mushu in a Puff of Smoke.jpeg DLRP - Mushu.jpeg WDCCmushu.png DCA Drawn to Animation - Mushu.jpeg DisneyShopping.com - Disney Dragons Pin Set (Mushu Only).jpeg DisneyStore.com - 110th Legacy Collection - Mushu and Cri-Kee.jpeg Mulan banner with Mushu.jpeg Mushu - Disney Interactive.jpeg WDW - Magic of Disney Animation - Mushu.jpeg Disney Movie Club Exclusive Pin # 9 - Mushu (From Mulan).jpeg mushublockpin.png DLP - Walt Disney Studios Pin Event - Art of Disney Animation - Mushu.jpeg Mushukhanmulan.jpg mushumickeytoy.jpg mushufirebackground.png mushuseal.jpg mushugettingreadytosleep.jpg mulanphotograph.jpg DLRP - Pin Trading Night - Mushu.jpeg DisneyStore.com - Steppin' Out Series - Mushu.jpeg mushudisneycastle.jpg|Mushu with Sleeping Beauty Castle. ProPin Set 'Mulan' Pin#2 - Mushu.png Disney Adventure Mulan& Mushu.jpg Disney's Dragonkind Mushu Statue Limited Edition Sculpture.jpg Where Dreams Come True.JPG kingdom-hearts-2-Mushu.png Mushu Shoe Ornament.jpg Mulan figure.jpg MushuCricket-POP.jpg|Mushu and Cri-Kee Funko POP! figures Funko Pop Tom's Model Exclusive Golden Mushu and Cri-Kee.jpg Mushu micro tsum tsum.jpg Mushu Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Miscellaneous IASW Mushu.png|Mushu in It's a Small World: The Animated Series Mulan-Story-7.jpg Mulan-Story-16.jpg DP-DPRA-Mushu's-Tale-Title.jpg mushuautograph.jpg|Mushu's signature. Mushu HKDL.jpg|Mushu posing for a photo at Hong Kong Disneyland MANGA KILALA PRINCESS MULAN -2.jpg Category:Disney Emoji Blitz galleries Category:Character galleries Category:Mulan galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries Category:Kingdom Hearts galleries